koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Neoroma
and Eiji Takemoto.]] Koei-Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou (コーエーテクモPresents 小野坂昌也・竹本英史のネオロマ＆無双), abbreviated as Neoroma & Musou or Neomuso, was a thirty minute digital radio show broadcast in Japan. It began on October 9, 2010 and ended April 2, 2011. It was delayed a week due to the March 11 natural disaster. It was first aired each week on Nippon Cultural Broadcasting every Saturday on 1:30 AM. Digital reruns were available every Sunday (12:30 AM) and Monday (12:30 PM). The radio show introduced upcoming titles, events, and other information from the company and featured unique audio advertisements for listeners. Neoroma & Musou was the first radio show from the company to simultaneously showcase Koei's two popular franchises, their Neoromance series and their Warriors titles. Both hosts, Masaya Onosaka and Eiji Takemoto, have experience voicing characters in both franchises. It was first announced with its sneak-peak stage event at Tokyo Game Show 2010 and was given a special booth during Jump Festa 2011. Since these games tend to be popular with women in Japan, the program mainly sought to cater to them. It was a bit surprising for the hosts when they received fan letters from male listeners. Fans could email their comments to neomuso@joqr.net. Corners ;Doya!? Girls :Roughly means "How's that!? Girls". One of the hosts would read a lovey dovey message sent as a request from a fan. These messages were voice actor specific and often included a "character role" the fan wished to hear from their preferred voice actor. A common theme for requests were love confessions or messages of encouragement. Since Takemoto was embarrassed to perform them, he would try to push the readings completely onto Onosaka. :Though originally thought to have been a topic of female interest, male listeners have written to have their messages read as well. ;Koei-Tecmo Time Travel :Showcases new and old products from Koei-Tecmo while also reminding listeners of what will happen for products in the future. New information regarding games or other company products were covered in this segment. Guests of the show mainly talked here. ;Moyatto Musou :Roughly means "Hazy Unparalleled". Each radio personality and any guests would state their thoughts about the everyday humdrums or confusions sent by listeners. ;Intermission :One of the hosts for the show would read out an advertisement for upcoming games, events, or merchandise. These readings were not prerecorded and said on air after the conclusion of one of their segments. Readings were characterized by the voice actor and changed based on the subject manner. ;Masaya no Otayori ni Nii-san :Roughly means "Reliable older brother, Masaya". Onosaka would confidently reply to fan letters addressed to him. Takemoto stated he voiced his thoughts of Onsaka being a good "older brother" type rather than a old man, thus leading to the impromptu creation of this segment. Closing comments for each broadcast included present campaigns for listeners and announcements for guest appearances. Recorded Commercials During commercial breaks, the following games were given prerecorded commercials for listeners. *''TRINITY: Zill O'll Zero'' *''Ishin no Arashi Shippuu Ryoumaden'' *''Hokuto Musou: International'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 Aizouban'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou with Power Up Kit (Windows version)'' *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5'' *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6'' - advertised by Onosaka voicing Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang Guests Special guests to the show related to the Time Travel corner in each broadcast. When Onosaka was absent due to influenza, guests doubled as hosts for the show. These guests are marked with an asterisk after their appearance. *Ryōtarō Okiayu (October 30, 2010) *Masaya Takatsuka (November 13, 2010) *Tomohiko Sho (November 27, 2010) *Naozumi Takahashi (December 25, 2010) *Hikaru Midorikawa (January 22, 2011) * *Hisayoshi Suganuma, Ai Nonaka, Kanae Ito (January 29, 2011) * *Hideo Ishikawa (February 5, 2011) * *Michael Shitaanda (February 19, 2011) *Hisashi Koinuma (February 26, 2011) *Akihiro Suzuki (March 26, 2011) Trivia *Before characters were announced for Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhao Yun's portrait was his Dynasty Warriors 6 appearance. It was quickly replaced with his newest appearance after Zhao Yun was officially revealed at the blogger press release. *At Takemoto's request, the two hosts were included as downloadable characters in Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou with Power Up Kit. Their characters in the game were designed based on how each host wanted themselves to be seen within the game's universe. *When Takatsuka came as a guest to radio show, the three voice actors discussed the possibility of character image songs for Warriors characters. At the time, only Samurai Warriors characters had a handful of songs. Takatsuka joked that Zhao Yun should have a song and should sing it on stage with the "Gi Trio". The impromptu lyrics for the "superhero" tune were, "Blue, blue, to protect this blue earth~" (青い、青い、青い地球を守るため, aoi, aoi, aoichikyuu o mamoru tame). Takemoto and Onosaka remembered these lyrics and sang them again at the radio show's Tokyo Game Show 2011 stage event. *As another callback to the conversation, Takemoto reminded his co-host that he should dance and sing on stage to Zhao Yun's character image song. During the radio show, Onosaka said he wanted to do so when and if the Dynasty Warriors characters had image songs. Onosaka didn't sing Zhao Yun's character image song, but it did play on stage at Tokyo Game Show 2011. He twirled and posed with a mop as (embarrassing) compensation for refusing to perform Neoromance lines. External Links *Official site, Joqr listing *4gamer coverage for TGS stage *[http://www.famitsu.com/news/201010/08034586.html Famitsu report featuring Dynasty Warriors 6 Zhao Yun] Category:Company